


Bad Smut

by zaen (fiernazj)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiernazj/pseuds/zaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to *Nsync slash clichés.   It's that way <i>on purpose.</i><br/>Original pub date: July 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Smut

Bad Smut

By Zaen

 

 

            “Hey…JC?”

            “What is it, Justin?  Can’t you see that I’m working?” JC said angrily as he furiously scribbled in his third notebook for that day as the tour bus zoomed down the highway.

            “Um…nuthin.”  Justin scrunched down in the chair of the lounge and pouted.

            “Ugh!  You know I can’t resist it when you pout!” JC said, throwing down the pen and rubbing his carpal-tunnel wracked hand.

            “I know,” replied Justin as he smiled through the tears he’d shed just minutes earlier, when JC had snapped at him for beatboxing while he was working on a particularly tricky stanza in his latest opus, “Digital Getdown 2: Magic of Cable Modem.”

            “So, what is it, J?”

            “I…I don’t know…I…we…you,” Justin stammered as he looked from JC’s shimmering steely blue eyes down his hard, lanky body.  Justin licked his lips before he could stop himself.  He’d been having strange urges regarding his best friend ever since he _accidentally_ saw JC naked the previous week.  JC had stepped out of the shower in his hotel room and tripped over the twenty or so notebooks—filled up from only two days—he’d had strewn all over the floor.  He’d squealed, and Justin had run in from his adjoining room to see what the commotion was about, only to unwittingly catch sight of JC—naked—giving Justin a full view of little JC and the Jaycettes.  Ever since then, Justin had been feeling strange around his Mickey Mouse family member.  ‘But I’m not gay!’ he kept telling himself.  ‘Just because I fantasize daily about lick, lick, lick, licking JC from his head to his toes—that doesn’t mean I’m gay!’ he repeated in his head, while his eyes traveled over JC’s hard, ultra-lean body.

            “Did…did you just say…‘I’m not gay’, Justin?” JC asked with raised eyebrows.  Justin turned beet red and jumped out of his chair.  But he was stopped cold, unable to run away.  All that thinking about JC naked had caused Justin to have the biggest tent in his pants he’d ever seen.  Justin was too embarrassed to even move.  JC looked at Justin’s crotch and immediately dropped his 6 subject, college-ruled notebook.

            “Justin,” he gasped.  Then he smiled.  “Is…is that for…me?” he said slyly as he stood up and moved the notebook from the floor to the top of the ten others from the night before.  “Hmmm?”

            “Oh, Josh.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t want you to find out like this!” Justin whimpered as he tried in vain to cover his growing arousal.  “I’m sorry.  I know you’re straight!”

            “I am?” JC asked, to no one in particular.  He’d known he was gay for about three weeks.  Ever since he’d dreamt about singing on stage with Barbara and Judy and Liza and Madonna to an audience that consisted of ten thousand naked men, he’d known.  Though he’d never fooled around with guys, been attracted to guys, or had romantic feelings for guys before, he was absolutely _sure_ he was totally gay from that night on.  And he was sure about another thing, too.

            “Justin,” JC said proudly.  “I’m…I’m gay.”

            “Really?” Justin squealed, jumping up and down with joy, his tumescence flopping around wildly inside his loose fitting sweatpants.

            “Really,” JC said lustfully as he stood in front of Justin and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck.  “I’m very gay…and very…willing.”

            “But, what about our friendship?” Justin asked, ducking his head bashfully, as he inhaled JC’s musky, masculine, showered hours ago but still strong scent.

            “You’re my best friend, and that will never change.  I have nothing but the utmost respect and affection for you, Justin,” JC said sincerely, locking eyes with the younger, eager man in his arms.  “Now…stick you tongue down my throat!”

            “Ok.”  They kissed, nervously at first, but after a few seconds, it was like they’d been kissing for years.  Tongues darted in, lips sucked, teeth bit.  They moaned each other’s names as they sucked face and felt each other up.

            “That feels sooooo good,” Justin sighed as JC touched the tender white flesh of his hard upper body.  “I know we’ve only been kissing for, like, thirty seconds, and you’re the first guy I’ve ever kissed, but…Josh,” Justin sighed as he looked deep into JC’s lust-filled orbs, “I want you in me.  Right now!”

            “Ok,” replied JC nonchalantly.  “The other guys are probably in the front of the bus playing video games, so I think we should have plenty of privacy back here in the lounge.”

            “Yes, you’re right.”  JC helped Justin remove his clothes, then stood there in awe, looking at Justin’s naked beauty shimmering in the afternoon sun.

            “Oh, Justy,” JC sighed, touching his buddy’s hard…chest.  “Your body is perfect.  Turn around so I can see your perfectness.”  Justin twirled around, his trembling manmeat bumping JC’s stomach as he moved.

            “Tee hee hee,” Justin giggled.  “Now, you.”  JC happily and brazenly stripped for his new boyfriend.  “Wow, Jayce.  You’re…huge!”

            “Yes, I am.  Now.  Get down on your knees, baby honey love,” JC cooed.  Justin kissed a wet trail from JC’s lips down to the hollow of his neck, then to his tender nipples, while JC’s fingers played in Justin’s copious curls.

            “Mmmm…don’t let my gargantuan manliness ruin your beautiful singing voice!” JC sighed proudly.

            “Mmmmphhhh,” Justin replied, with his oldest and dearest friend’s pulsating tubesteak in his mouth.  He swirled his tongue around the tip and licked the shaft up and down like a fudgesicle.

            “Oh, sugar corn pop.  I know you’ve NEVER done this before in your life, but _somehow_ you are just SO much better at this than the thousands of girls who’ve blown me over the years.  WAAY better!” JC groaned as he watched Justin’s head bob like a chicken.  Justin looked up, and two sets of beautiful blue eyes met.

            “Rrrphhh…tank…youfff…mphh.”

            “Wait, loverlips.  I want to give you pleasure, too,” JC whispered as he pushed Justin onto the couch and knelt on the floor between Justin’s muscular legs.  He gazed at Justin’s thick crotch rocket, touching it gently, learning its unique texture.  “You know,” JC said as he licked his lips, “I’ve never touched another guy’s wang before—I never even wanted to—but, I just know this feels right.  It’s so familiar, yet so…unfamiliar.”

            “Enough talk, Josh,” Justin sighed impatiently.  “SUCK!”

            “Yes, dear.” JC curled his lips around the blood engorged mushroom head of his bandmate’s love tractor.  He, too, swirled his tongue around the head before taking the entire thing into his mouth and down his throat, not even gagging as he deep throated the throbbing flesh sword.

            “Oh, yes!” Justin groaned as he thrust his drumstick into JC’s awaiting mouth.  So many things flew through his head as he watched JC go to work in his lap.  ‘Has JC always wanted me,’ he wondered as he played with JC’s new, fuck-me hair.  ‘That time last year when he accidentally grabbed my package on stage—was it really an accident?’  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of America’s #2 heartthrob sucking #1’s heat seeking missile.

            “Mmmm, you taste sooooo good,” JC groaned as he lapped up the pre-cum drooling from the younger man’s rock hard swizzle stick.

            “Shhh!  What if the guys hear you, Josh?” Justin whispered as he traced the older man’s fine, chiseled features.

            “I don’t care!” JC exclaimed, standing up suddenly.  “I want the entire world to know that I lo—”  JC stopped himself short, and all the color left his face.

            “You…what, Josh?” Justin asked hopefully, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

            “That I…” JC’s smiling face became serious, and tears filled his beautiful blue eyes.  “That I…I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.”

            “You have?” Justin asked meekly, standing up and coming face to face with JC, their erect schlongs coming head to head.  “You mean…since I was 12?”

            “No!  Not _that_ way!” JC snapped.  “But, in many ways…yes, Justin.”

            “Oh, Josh!  I love you, too!  I’m in love with you, and I always have been—well, maybe since I hit puberty!” Justin cried excitedly, tears of joy trickling down his beautiful soft, milky white skin.  “Josh, sugarhoney,” he whispered after looking out through the half closed curtain to see if anyone was coming, “Josh…make love to me.”

            “Yes, my sweet honey-baby,” JC whispered as he kissed his love, picked him up in his strong arms, and carried him 12 inches across the floor to the couch.  He laid the younger man down on his back and gently spread his trembling legs.

            “Josh,” Justin whispered as he quivered beneath his boyfriend’s strong, tight body.  “This is the most important moment in my entire 20 years.”

            “Oh, me too, my special little love muffin,” JC cooed.  He watched anxiously as Justin closed his eyes and lifted his legs up to rest his feet on JC’s shoulders.

            “Take me Josh.  I’m all yours,” Justin whispered.  JC looked down at what Justin was offering.

            “Um…”

            “What is it, baby?” Justin squeaked. “C’mon, I’m dying for it. I just KNOW I am!”

            “Dude,” JC said softly as he glanced from Justin’s perfectly pink rosebud to his own pulsating pogo stick and back.  “I don’t see how this…I mean…you’re so tight…and I’m so…you SEE how well endowed I am!” JC said as he waved his erectus maximus around for Justin to see again.  “I don’t want to hurt you, sweet pickle.”

            “Oh, Joshy.  You’re so considerate, and I love you for it,” Justin said, smiling up at his friend lovingly.  “We just need some lube.  Then you can fill me up…pack it in…shove it down…slide it inside…poke me, prod me, impale me—”

            “I get it, I get it!” JC yelled as he hurried around the lounge area in search of a suitable product.  He quickly rifled through his duffle bag, but all he could find there were pens, notebooks, Dexatrim, and several stained issues of _Bop_ magazine with Justin’s face on the cover.  “Dammit.  Hey, I think there’s some raspberry vinaigrette in the kitchen.  How ‘bout that?”

            “Josh!” Justin moaned sexily.  JC turned and looked at the beautiful sight of Justin Timberlake, naked, legs still obscenely up in the air.  “Come…back…here…and…fuck me!  Now!”  JC was astonished.  He could barely believe this was the same Justin he’d known for 8 years—the one whom he’d held and rocked to sleep when Justin was homesick on tour.  The one needing JC to hold his hand and his head as he puked all night after his first drinking binge.  The one who always shared a tour bus with JC, and always wanted to sleep in the bunk directly across from his, so they could leave the curtains open and talk all night until they fell asleep…or jerked off, whichever.  And now this Justin was all grown up, and wanting Josh in his ass.  JC returned to the couch, his desire stronger than ever.  He licked his palm, like he’d seen them do in the porno flicks Joey kept on the bus for rainy days, and slicked up his aching cock-a-doodle-doo.  He looked down at Justin with shimmering, piercing blue eyes as he pressed his purplish penile head against Justin’s most private porthole, painting it with his profuse precum.

            “Oh, God,” Justin moaned.  “That’s it, baby.”

            “Are you sure about this, Justin?” JC asked suddenly.  “I mean…so many things could change…how will we decide who gets which solo after _this_?”

            “Shove it in!” Justin barked.

            “Ok!” JC snapped.  He lifted Justin’s hips up to meet him, and slowly pushed his johnson just in Justin.

            “OW!” Justin squealed.

            “I’m sorry, baby,” JC said apologetically.  “Should I use my fingers first…so I can stretch you out, and you can become accustomed to the new sensation of having something large and foreign, yet exquisitely painful inside your—”

            “Shut up!” Justin growled, and locked his ankles around the back of JC’s head.  He braced himself, grabbed JC’s tight ass, and quickly pulled JC inside him.  “Arrrgh!” he screamed as JC’s massive meat muscle sank all the way inside in one thrust.

            “Oh my God!” JC moaned as Justin’s tightness enveloped him all at once.  He held still for a second, afraid he’d cum too soon, despite the awkwardness that surely anyone would feel the first time leaning over one’s bandmate and best friend, with, you know, one’s dick in his ass.

            “Shit! Shit!” Justin wailed, tossing his head from side to side.  “God, that hurt!”

            “I know it did, sugarwalls,” JC whispered, tracing Justin’s trembling lips with his fingers.  He slowly moved inside Justin, in and out, very carefully, but Justin still grimaced and bit his lips.

            “Josh…I…I can’t…” Justin whispered, tears spilling down his beautiful face.

            “Oh, darling beloved,” JC sighed as his own tears fell and mixed with the sweat pouring down his face and dripping off his long hair…onto Justin’s equally sweaty body.  Though it was a cool 65 degrees on the bus, and they’d barely been exerting themselves, they still sweated like pigs.  And Justin’s tears kept coming.  “Sweetballs…would it be better if I…” JC whispered as he took hold of Justin’s adamantine joystick and slowly began to pump the shaft in time with his own deep thrusts.  “Does that feel better, baby?”

            “Hmmm,” Justin sighed, thinking for a second as JC continued to violate his virgin piehole with his porn star-worthy punisher.  Suddenly, Justin’s pained face melted into something else.  “You know…I think that does make it better!  That’s amazing!  One second I feel like I’ve just sat on a chainsaw.  And now…it actually feels good!  And after only a few seconds!” Justin laughed out loud, smiling, as he wrapped his legs even tighter around his lover and began to move with him.  “Mmmm…Josh…that’s so good…do it harder.  Harder!”

            “Are you sure?” JC gasped as he gently fucked Justin’s hot hole and continued his ministrations on Justin’s kielbasa.  “I mean, shouldn’t we go slow your first time…for your ass’s sake?”

            “JC, would you stop being so damn thoughtful?” Justin groaned. He reached up and grabbed his lover’s beautiful, Greek god-like face in his hands.  “Pay attention, Joshua.  Fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone or _anything_ before.  NOW!”

            “You…dirty…little… _bitch_!” JC squealed happily.

            “That’s right…now _go_!”  JC and Justin grinned evilly at each other, and they were off.  The couch started squeaking within seconds, as JC slammed his manhood inside Justin over and over, sweat streaming from both of them like a faucet, balls slapping against ass like bologna on rye. 

            “Faster, Josh!” Justin groaned as he threw his head back and gripped his lover’s shoulders so tightly that he knew there would be marks.  JC happily complied, and then suddenly unhooked Justin’s ankles from his neck and pushed Justin onto his side, and continued pummeling him.

            “Hey!” Justin yelped, taken by surprise.  “What—”

            “You like that, whore?” JC squealed as he alternated long, deep thrusts with short, shallow ones, hitting new spots inside Justin’s love canal each time.  “Huh…you like it?”

            “Oh…YEAH!” Justin yelled as he felt JC’s hardness filling him, pounding inside places he’d never dared thinking about.  “How’d you…where’d you learn to…do…ugh…that?”

            “I don’t know!” JC said as he wiped his sweaty face. “It just…came to me!”  He smiled proudly as he moved Justin’s body to yet another new angle.

            “Oh…fuck…Josh…that’s even better!” Justin groaned as he scratched his perfectly manicured nails down JC’s back.  “You’re so fucking good at this!”

            “Who knew?” JC laughed.  “You’d think I was…I don’t know… _born_ to do this or something!”

            “Oh…baby…you were,” Justin moaned, pulling JC down so their bodies melted together.  “We were made for each other, I know that now.”

            “Justin…” JC moaned, but was quieted by Justin’s hot tongue in his mouth, searching for his own, and battling for dominance in the hot, wet, dampness of JC’s oral cavity.

            “Oh…God!” moaned Justin as JC kept spearing him with his bazooka and jerking him off.

            “Whose is it?” JC groaned, thrusting harder, squeezing Justin’s frank and beans in his hand.  “Huh…whose is it, America’s Sweetheart?  Tell me!”

            “Oh…oh…shit…” Justin could feel himself losing control.  And he loved it.

            “Whose is it, Justin?” JC grunted as he leaned over Justin on one arm and angled his apparatus towards Justin’s prostate, even though he wasn’t sure what or _where_ a prostate was.  “Tell me who this ass belongs to now, you little slut!”

            “Aw…fuuuuuuckk…Josh…I’m gonna…I’m gonna,” Justin stammered, his passion-pole leaking all over JC’s hand, his head banging against the couch armrest.

            “Tell me!” JC screeched like a wild animal.  “Or I’ll tell _Entertainment Tonight_ that you really LOVED being on _Mickey Mouse Club_!”

            “It’s yours, Joshua!  It’s yours!” Justin screamed as JC finally found his spot.  “My ass belongs to Josh!  It’s all yours!” he shrieked, shuddering as his lover pounded that place in him that he hadn’t even known existed before reading about it in _Men’s Health_ …and that unfortunate incident that followed with the rubber gloves.  But this time, it was perfect.  And he wouldn’t have to wash his hands for an hour afterwards, either.

            “Oh, Justin…you’re so tight…so damn tight!” JC muttered as he kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting into Justin, feeling the end coming near.  “I hope you stay this tight forever.”

            “Um, I think it’s too late for that Josh!” Justin squealed.

            “Aw, fuck!”

            “Josh!”

            “Forget it, baby,” JC whispered.  “I want you to come with me.”

            “Yes, Josh…yes,” Justin moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend of nearly half an hour and tightening his sphincter muscles around Josh’s clobbering assmaster. “I’m ready, love.  Take me home, my hot…sexy… _musician_!”

            “Awwwwwwwww yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!” JC screamed at the top of his well-trained lungs as orgasm swept through his body and his seed erupted deep inside Justin’s tunnel of love.  “Fuck the Grammys!  This is better, fuckin’ A!”

            “J…Jo…Josh…I’m coming! Yes! Yes! Timba-timba-timbalakeaaaaake!” Justin wailed as he, too, came, shooting his load all over himself, JC, the couch, the window behind the couch, the floor, and a nearby stack of autographed glossy photos, soon to be mailed off to lucky fan club members.

            “Ooooohhhhh,” moaned JC as he emptied his lovejuice inside Justin’s pleasure passage, shudders engulfing his body.

            “Josh…Josh…” Justin whispered as he caught his breath, repeating his lover’s name as he gently pumped the last few drops of spooge from his member.  Their eyes met, and they were both surprised to find the other moved to tears.

            “Justin, I love you more than all the accolades from respectable music press in the world.”

            “Josh, I love you more than…basketball.”

            “Oh my God.”  They kissed, and held each other, and cried.

            “Wow, Josh,” Justin sighed as he caressed his lover’s backside.  “I never knew something that could hurt so much could feel so good.”

            “I know, honey.  I never knew how good it would feel to be inside a place we’ve all been conditioned to fear and loathe,” JC whispered as he felt his flaccidity slip out of Justin’s body.  He kissed Justin tenderly.  “Not anymore.  I love all of you, Justin.  Including your…anus.”

            “Oh, Josh,” Justin whimpered, big fat tears dripping from his clear blue eyes and splashing on his perfect alabaster skin.  “I love you, too.  As soon as I can walk again, I’ll show you how much.”  They kissed again, then JC laid his head on Justin’s shoulder and they began to nod off.

            “Sweety?  You think the guys heard anything?  We did get pretty rowdy.”

            “Nah,” Justin sighed with closed eyes as he kissed JC’s forehead.  “And if they did, they probably thought we were wrestling or something.  They’d _never_ suspect we weren’t straight.”

            “Yeah, you’re right, baby,” JC yawned as he closed his eyes and rubbed Justin’s stickiness into his stomach and chest.  “Maybe we should clean up.  We sure made a mess.”

            “Not yet.  I want to hold you, my love,” Justin whispered as he pulled JC closer to him.

            “Ok.  Just a few more minutes, baby.”  JC closed his eyes.

            “I wuv you, Josh.”

            “I wuv you, too.”

 

            Joey, Lance, and Chris stood in front of the couch, dumbstruck, as they watched Justin and JC sleeping, naked, on top of each other, evidence of sex abundant and drying all over the tiny lounge.  After a few seconds of embarrassed staring, they went back to the other side of the bus.

            “Ok, that was the most mind-boggling thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” Chris said, then lowering his voice so he wouldn’t disturb the lovers.  “I can’t believe they…they…damn!”

            “Totally did not see that coming,” Joey added.  “Who would have thought JC was gay!  Justin, I could see, but JC?  NO way, dude.  He’s so…butch!”

            “I know,” Lance agreed, rubbing his hand in his hair.  “It’s weird, but, I’m happy for them.”

            “Yeah, me too,” Chris acquiesced.

            “So am I,” Joey said, smiling.  The three stood there, smiling at each other bashfully. 

            “So,” Lance asked wickedly, rubbing his hands together.  “Who gets me tonight?”

            “My turn!  I got this saddle and whip that I’ve been meaning to use on you,” Chris said, putting his arm possessively around Lance’s shoulder.  “You might want to wear kneepads again, too, baby.”

            “Fine by me!  I got tomorrow night!” Joey said excitedly.  “One word for you, Lance: watersports!”

            “Yipee!” Lance shrieked, clapping happily.

            “Aww!” Chris groaned.  “Can I join in, too?”  Joey rolled his eyes, but then smiled.

            “Oh…alright, Chris,” Joey said sweetly.  “But only if you promise NOT to call me ‘baby’ during the hot, sticky sex again.  That’s just…it’s just _gay_ , man.”

            Chris nodded his head.  “Well, we can’t have _that_.”

 

 

Copyright © July 12, 2001 by KTA


End file.
